Just Him and Her
by FARE-CHILD
Summary: What will Kyo and Tohru do when left alone? And where is Akito, up to his tricks? Okay, sucky summery, but read it anyway! Rated T. Finally Finished!
1. Left Alone

Hello! This is my first fan fic, so if you review, be nice, but if the flame hurts, take it out on me. Any way, this is going to be better then the summery, I hope. Enjoy, but above all, review!

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, as if giving himself time to realise it was all a dream. _Just a dream? Ugnnhhh... _thought Kyo, pouting, making that ever so familiar face of his.

WHAT HE HAD DREAMED

_He was sitting on the roof, in his usual spot, when he heard another person climbing the ladder. This upset him, for he didn't really like being annoyed unless it was..._

"_Hello, Kyo-kun!" bounced the cheery Tohru who had sat beside him. Kyo just looked at her dumbfounded. After no reply from the boy, Tohru leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed back, deepening it. He took her by the hand, and pulled her to her feet. (Since this was a dream, there was no curse:D) He went to wrap his arms around her, when he accidentally pushed her, sending her off the roof in record time. He rushed to the edge. Looking down he saw her falling forever, but instead of a scream coming from her mouth was that ever annoying BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... (and you get the point)._

END DREAM

He shut up his alarm clock as he always did by violently trusting it to the floor.

"Breakfast is ready, Kyo-kun!" bounced Tohru at his doorway, causing him to fall off his bed, being so surprised.

At his feet, he reached over to his dresser and grabbed the needed clothes for the day. He didn't feel like a shower today (eeeeeeeeewwwwww).

In the kitchen and downstairs

Waling to the table, Kyo grabbed the closest seat, which just happened to be beside his beloved Tohru. Shigure entered the room, singing something of his perverted songs. On seeing Tohru, he stopped his song to create one of his own.

"_Tohru, Tohru my pretty flower, you have a lot of ...(here he paused for lack of word)... somthin' power!" _He sang, turning Tohru's cheeks successfully pink.

This is where Yuki entered the scene, with his usual morning smile, he sat across from orange top.

"Morning, Honda-san, Shigure." He shot a look at Kyo. " Morning." he murmured at Kyo, who returned the evil look he had received.

Breaking the silence, Shigure randomly stated " I will not be here today, I'm going to visit my lovely editor about the chapter I have finished."

Yuki looked up from his plate. "Wasn't that chapter due a week ago? Your editor stopped by a long time ago asking for it, in one of her many fits, didn't she?"

Shigure giggled like a child and put on his trademark look. "I know! Tee hee!" He began to eat once again, still mischievously smiling.

"And I have a student council meeting today, so I won't be here at all too." Yuki added.

AFTER THE DISHES WERE CLEAN, AND YUKI AND SHIGURE GONE

"So..." Said Kyo, on the couch with Tohru, who was innocently staring back at Kyo.

"Um... Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you. It's kind of important."

"Uh, ok..." Kyo pretended not to be excited, because he hoped she felt the same way about him as he did her.

"Kyo? Do you like me at all?"

Kyo didn't have to think about that very hard. His anticipation was on edge. As a reply, he turned to her, put his hand to her cheek, then with the other hand, pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted a moment too short for Kyo. As they pulled back, Tohru looked stunned.

"I...I love you too, Kyo."

Well that was Cheezy! Sorry for shortness, but I need 3 reviews for an update! If you want a lemon or lime, say so plz! And all suggestions are appreciated! luv ya all

Nighty Night!


	2. Tohru's Secret

Hey Hey! Sorry, but I have decided not to put a lemon, but maybe a lime! I don't want it to ruin the story! Enjoy this chapter plz! Keep reviewing!

P.S. Thank you, to all who have reviewed so far. I have a surprise coming up! tee hee!

_Is this really happening? Tohru loves me? I'm suck a fool not to come out in the first place to tell her! _Thought a very happy cat.

Without thinking, and being so damn happy, Tohru leaned over and hugged Kyo with the biggest grin ever, only to hear a small **poof!** Now hugging an orange kitty, Tohru pulled away "Ohhh...! Kyo, I'm soooo sorry!"

Kyo looked at her with those big eyes and said " What did I tell you about saying your sorry all the god damn time! If you tell me your sorry one more ti--" **poof**!

Tohru had been staring into his eyes, but where his eyes had been was now his...yeah. Face red, Tohru turned immideatly around with wide eyes. She waited until she thought it would be o.k. then turned around.

Though it was over, both of their faces were still beet red. Having it hard to look at her, out of emmbarrassment he got up and left to go to the roof where he planned to pout. Yes, Kyo actually plans to pout.

Rather pathetic.

Tohru still didn't know what to do. She just blankly sat there for a few minutes. She then decided to join Kyo on the roof, she planned NOT to hug him this time. As she pulled up the last few steps on the ladder she saw Kyo, with his pouty face on. She had to giggle, it was so cute.

Kyo, surprised to hear noise from the ladder's dirrecton jumped, causing more giggles to burst out of the lovely Tohru Honda. She climbed up, still giggling slightly, and sat beside Kyo.

"What are you looking at?" Kyo basically spat at Tohru. She stopped giggling.

"I'm sorry Kyo, it's just that you looked so cute pouting like that." She returned to her giggles after saying this.

"WHAT?" Kyo screamed. "I was not pouting!" he said in a calmer voice. "And guys hate being called cute, you know."

"But it's true, your cute. But I'm sorry, I'll stop saying it if you don't like it." Tohru stoped giggles of all form here.

Kyo smirked, then leaned in on her, and kissed her on the lips. he stopped inches away from her mouth as he puled away, and whispered, " I don't mind."

Tohru blushed, then returned the kiss. Kyo then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, careful not to transform. They stayed up there until finally got bored of the silence and returned inside the house for lunch.

Success! Thought Kyo as he ran his hand through his orange hair, messing it to just the right... (lack of word)...mess. lol

In the kitchen, Tohru was preparing some food for her and Kyo to eat, and Kyo still smiling at how her lips tasted bette then he ever dreamed. He walked in the kitchen and began to help, kissing her every five or so seconds, savoring the taste like you guys would to icecream or something good tasting. lol

It was rather strange, not talking to her the whole meal. Not a word had been said since they were on the roof. Odd.

After lunch was eaten, both of then st on the couch, beside one another, staring into the television box. (I don't know why people watch t.v... you just stare into a box, listening to the lies it tell you)

His arm was around her shoulders. his right hand clicking the clicker every so minutes to change the channel. Niether of thm were actually watching the thing, but deep in thought of their new found love ( cheeeeeeze again!)

Kyo leaned in for a kiss, this time holding his lips to hers for moments, then deepening the kiss. He had askd for entrance to her by licking her lips, her mouth slowly opennig. his toungue ran over every part of her mouth, as if mapping it out. Tohru began playing with his toungue gently as they moved to his mouth, her doing to him as he did her. They were necking quietly, the tv still going.

Suddenly the door opened, shigure busting in with his kamono on, his smile wide. He spotted the two, necking on the couch. They didn't even look at him, let alone notice him at all. They were busy in their own thoughts and actions so much, that they wouldn't care if the world exploded, as long as it didn't inteupt.

Shigure walked to them, begining to frown a little. He looked to Tohru.

"Tohru, you are de-flowered!" he wiped away an imaginary tear from below his right eye. Then he looked to Kyo,hitting him harshly on the head. Kyo pulled away. angry more then he had ever been with Yuki (exageration, but he was mad quite so).

"What the hell was that for, you mutt!" Kyo yelled, his cheeks red from embarrassment, and anger.

"You de-flowered her! My little house wife! Poor Tohru!"

Shigure then ran off, pretending to be tearing. Kyo looked to Tohru, both thier faces still red. Kyo kissed Tohru again, deppened once agian.

The door swung open, and Yuki walked in, seeing them kiss. Tohru noticed him this time, and backed off kissing. Her eyes filled with tears as she got up, and ran quickly to her room. Yuki just stood there. Kyo was surprised, but ran after Tohru. Upstairs, he sat beside the now heavily crying girl, trying to calm her.

"Tohru, why are you crying, was it something I did?" Kyo asked in his nice-ish tone that he only used for Tohru.

Out of tears, Tohru managed to say, "I can't belive I cheated on Yuki like that..."

To be continued!

So, a cliff hanger, huh? liked it? I need 6 reviews on this chap for an update! ( 6 from different people!) lol Nite!


	3. Chaos Takes Place

Kyo didn't speak. He was too shocked to. So instead of speaking, he decended the stairs to find Yuki. He was sitting on the couch, hunched over, his face resting in his hands. Yuki heard Kyo, so got up, walked over to him, and randomly decked him in his face. Hard.

Which was excactly what Kyo had planned to do, only to Yuki.

Kyo got up from the floor from where he had fallen. He stood there, not moving, blood creating a thin line from his nose, then down his chin. They were silent, until Kyo finally spoke.

"You could have told me that you and Tohru had something. I would have backed off. I don't want to hurt her."

"Well its kind of late for that, you stupid monster!" Yuki spat back, his violet eyes turning into a dark purple.

Kyo swung back finally at Yukis head and... hit him! (shock) Now it was Yuki who got up, and spat at Kyo, "stay here, I'll check on her"

Yuki acended the steps, to Tohrus room. He found it empty, but the window was open. A horrible feeling lept over him, from his neck and down through his toes. Some how he knew that he would not find her on Shigure's land. He decened the stairs.He sat on the couch, muttering to Kyo, "She's gone to Akito." How he knew this is a mystery, but Kyo, upon hearing this, very soon was cutting a shortcut through the woods to get there, to the Sohma's estate. As he piltered (ran into) the driveway, he observed Tohru at the door, which was being opened, to a very familiar face. Akito.

He ran nearer, gatting closer to them, who were quietly speaking at the door. Kyo arrived there, to hear the end of a conversation. "O.K. I'll get Hatori then..." Akito said, in the tone that meant he was not kidding (he never kid's)

Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm, and pulled her aside.

"Are you sure you want this, Tohru?"Fear was growing in his eyes.

Akito interupted rudely, as usual. "Forget her, Kyo, you and that rat have broken her, she'll never be the same now." Akito now took Tohru's arm, who was crying, and pulled her inside. Yuki was left alone, to be with the nothing that was left of his heart.

He couln't let that Akito stop him. He bust into the room behind the door, seeing the most utter desturbing site. Akito was kissing Tohru, obviously forcefully. Akito was hurting her, and this was not aloud in Kyo's eyes. He stormed over to them, and ripped away Tohru, then turned to Akito, "I am no monster. Look at yourself!" Kyo yelled.

Akito looked at him, then grinned an evil sort of smile. "I can put you away now if you want, Kyo." Kyo looked at him, and looked at Tohru. He decided which one he wanted for the rest of his life.

Kyo knocked Akito in the face, a thousand tons lifting off his shoulders. "Your right. But your not going to." He spat on Akito, who was now on the floor with a bloody nose. Kyo turned to Tohru, and comepletely forgetting the curse, hugged her. No poof! He embraced her for moments, not ever wanting to let go. He didn't transform. Akito must have lifted the curse.

Kyo looked over Tohru's shoulders. Akito wasn't on the floor. Tohru jumped at the door, slamming suddenly. Both of them turned to see who or what the noise had come from, and saw that it was Yuki entering the Sohma estate. Akito was behind him, holding a knife to his throat. (sorry it's cheezy).

Tohru lept from Kyo's arms, but Kyo stopped her. He pushed her behind him, and forwarded to Yuki. Walking slowly towards them, Kyo began to speak.

"Akito, don't do this, how do you think the others would react?"

"Dammit this is my family! It will stay MY family! NOT THAT WHORE"S!" Akito yelled, sweat dropping from the end of his nose, and landing on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki had tears coming from his eyes, but his face was sad looking, not scared.

Kyo looked at him (is Akito a boy?) and then looked at Tohru. "Did you lift the curse?"

Akito lost some rage, but then said calmly, "No, you stupid cat, I didn't. When a member of the Zodiac loves someone truely, and they love the member the same, the curse is broken, but only on their part. So if Yuki can hug that little slut then we have a problem. I am losing control of the family I own, and that will not be excepted!" He (or she?) pushed Yuki who was now slightly bleeding into Kyo, then ran out the door, knife in hand. Kyo pushed Yuki into Tohru. Kyo ran after Akito, tears coming from his own eyes now.

Yuki was left in Tohru's arms, not transforming. He looked down at Tohru, and gave a weak, sad smile. "We have a problem, Tohru."

* * *

Sorry it's short again, but keep reviewing? how did you like it? plz give suggestions!

love: ME

P.S. I'm twelve years old...lol I am 1-2


	4. Conclusion

Tohru looked up at Yuki, her big brown eyes bulging with tears.

"Problem?" asked a shaky Tohru, who was now hugging Yuki. She was up to his shoulders, and was sobbing into them.

* * *

Kyo ran though the woods looking for Akito. He came to a spot in the woods where there was sort of a clearing. A log, and a few large rocks were all that was there. Well, othere then Akito. He was in the middle of it all, crying like a little baby. His black hair hung in his face, on his knees, and he was holding his face in the palm of his hands. Kyo had never seen a weak Akito, and he almost felt sorry for him. But just as sympathy was taking place he remembered all the horrible things he had done to Yuki, himself, and the entire Sohma family. He remembered Kana, and Hatori, and all the horrible things he had done to them, and remembered what was planned for him after highschool.

He slowed down, and walked to him, ange building inside his heart. He felt like murdering the slob, but contained his anger to his red face, which was hot as hell.

"Look at you, you pathtic worm. You dish out so much pain, but in the end your just a sorry little kid." He spat at the man who had tortured him and his family. "You have no power over me any more, you stupid piece of shit!" Kyo yelled as he forwarded his hand hrshly to Akito's tear streaked face, which had been looking up at him.

"You deserve to rot in hell!" Kyo yelled, his hand striking Akito's face again, and again, over and over. He then pulled Akito to his feet, and looked him staight in the eye. " I hate you...I hate you...I HATE YOU!" He yeled, plundering Akito, in the gut, the face, and finaly he kneed him in the chin, when Akito had bent over to hold his gut.

Blood was coming from Akito's mouth, as he coughed. Kyo grabbd his arm, and swung him over his shoulders. He carried him to Shigure's house, placed him on the couch, and went ot call Hatori. "Ya, I think I got him to his place," Kyo told Hatori on the phone.

Blood covered the couch arm rest where Akito had his head resting. Kyo looked to him, and calmly stated, "Dont' you ever touch me, Tohru or any one of my family members ever again, or I'll lock _you _up in that little room, torture _you _with that switch you used on Yuki, and keep _you _in there for the rest of your pathetic life. Got it? Now I'm going over to your place to get Yuki and Tohru. If you move, you willl rgret it." And with the, Kyo left the house, seeing Hatori come up the driveway. He took the woods, on his way to the Sohma estate.

* * *

All this time, Yuki and Tohru were still hugging, Tohru crying, Yuki thinking. He looked down at her. "You don't love me. Kyo and you already have something." Tohru looked up at him when he said this.

"I love you both just the same as I do the other. I will always love you no matter who I chose." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kyo calmly opened the door, and walked in. He stood there, looking at Torhu and Yuki. Tohru pulled away from Yuki, and hugged Kyo. It was her way of choosing. She never really did let go.

* * *

The End

* * *

Sorry you guys for a crappy ending, but I want to staart a new one. I love you all and keep review ing so I know what you think.

Look for more written by me.

Good Bye


	5. Read This Please

Hey! thnks for reading my first story! review! love you all!


End file.
